


Stolen Moments

by snow_on_my_wings (camelwhammy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Motel room, Sam Finds Out, Snow, The Winchesters - Freeform, Winter, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camelwhammy/pseuds/snow_on_my_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out about Cas and Dean's relationship in a rather abrupt way...<br/>Set in about Season 6, I guess.<br/>*The teen rating is just a precaution. There's no smut, just a makeout scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

Dean's breath fogged out in front of him in a hazy cloud as he stomped his way through the snow. His numbing fingers fumbled in his jacket pocket for the room key as he strode the last few feet towards his and Sam's motel room. When he finally located it, his hands shook so much that it took him a couple tries to fit it into the keyhole. Eventually, though, the locked clicked and the door swung open, revealing a hotel room that looked like the hundreds of others he and Sam had stayed in over the years: two beds, one mussed and the other made crisply, bags strewn about and a couple of cell phones sitting on the small table. Dean glanced around, and with a short, loud "Sammy?", he established that his younger brother wasn't in the room. _He must still be at the library_ , Dean thought, and let a slow, small smile spread across his face. He dumped his bag onto his bed and slipped off his boots before standing and stretching.

  
"Cas? You there?" he muttered, knowing that if Castiel was indeed listening, Dean wouldn't have to shout to get his attention. After pausing for an apprehensive moment, Dean felt the room warm just a touch, and turned quickly around to find Cas grinning shyly at the carpeted floor. Dean didn't stop for pleasantries - he took the single, short step to close the distance between himself and the angel, gently grabbed the smaller man's jaw and leaned in to brush a light kiss across Cas's lips. Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes, and the beautiful blue made Dean's heart melt. The two of them had become "more than friends" only a week ago, but Dean had never had a happier week of his life. It felt like all of his scattered pieces were slowly knitting themselves back together, growing into a whole person again.

  
There was only one problem, though; Dean hadn't told Sam yet, afraid of what his brother might think of it. He had been with too many women to count, but this relationship, well, it felt different. Not because it was with another guy, exactly, but that it was with Castiel - the angel, let alone the one that had saved him from Hell, and one of the brothers' closest friends. Sam considered Cas to be his brother, and Dean didn't want to make things awkward, so he had concealed all aspects of the relationship, and let Sam think that his nights spent away from the hotel rooms were his usual one-night stands, not hours spent sitting under the stars god-knows-where with the beautiful angel.

  
At the moment, though, none of that mattered. Dean knew that Sam wouldn't be back for at least another hour, maybe more, and he had Cas all to himself. Dean grabbed Cas's jaw more forcefully, and threaded the fingers of his other hand through the angel's rumpled hair and pulled him in fiercely for a passionate kiss. Castiel held his arms awkwardly out to his sides, unsure of where he should rest his hands. Dean, feeling his uncertainty, chuckled quietly against Cas's lips, then reached down, grabbed his anxious hands and guided them up to the back of his own neck, never breaking the kiss. Cas was still new to this idea of kissing Dean, but with the hunter's help, he was starting to learn. Now emboldened, Cas relaxed a bit and pushed his lips harder against Dean's, changing the momentum of the kiss. Dean smiled a little, enjoying Cas's courage, and flicked his tongue into the angel's mouth. Cas, always surprised when he did this, pulled back just a little before settling back into the rhythm of the kisses, allowing Dean to do what he wished and feeling a warm glow blossom in his chest. The kisses were sweet and light, with tongues flicking between lips and hands gently cupping the backs of necks, but Dean wanted more - he slid one hand from Cas's neck down to the small of his back and pulled the smaller body hard against his own. He leaned into the kisses harder, letting his tongue explore every corner of the angel's mouth. He pushed Cas roughly backwards, pinning him to the wall behind them, and pressed his hips up against Cas. He kissed Cas rougher now, grabbing the brunette's hair in his scarred hands and pressing their lips together hard. Cas gasped, a small, perfect noise, and in that moment, they both knew that what they were, what they had become, was perfect and right and -

A loud crash interrupted the moment as the door flew open. "Dean! You'll never guess..." Sam trailed off with a small huff of surprise as he took in the scene before him; his brother, breathing heavily, clothes rumpled and snow still flecked in his hair, locking lips with an angel pressed up against their hotel room wall. Sam stood in the doorway for a second, then turned and slammed the door behind him as he walked out of the room.

  
Dean gently pulled away from Castiel and whispered hoarsely, "Oh god. I'm so sorry, Cas. I didn't know he would -" Cas silenced him with a finger laid gently on his lips. "Dean, it's fine. He had to find out somehow. Now go talk to him before he leaves." Dean gave him a quick, grateful kiss before hurrying out the door, forgetting his shoes in the process. He skidded to a stop on the icy sidewalk, glancing wildly from side to side before locating Sam, who was leaning against the stone wall four doors down. Dean hurried to him as fast as he could, slipping dangerously in the snow.

  
"Sammy, look. I'm sorry -" Dean stopped talking as Sam looked up at him, his brother's expression unreadable.

  
"How long, Dean?" Sam asked quietly, his eyes boring into Dean's. "How long have you been together?"

  
"Sam, just a week. Listen to me, Sam, I -" Sam held up his hand and held Dean's gaze for a moment longer before closing his eyes and - laughing? Dean, bemused, allowed himself to be pulled in for a hug. He could feel Sam's chest moving irregularly as his brother laughed a deep, heartfelt laugh. He stayed there for a minute, trying to sort out what had just happened. Coming to his senses, Dean wrestled out of his brother's strong arms and took a step back.

  
"You aren't angry?" he asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

  
"Angry? God no. God, I fucking knew it. I knew it." Sam grinned and shook his head, his long hair falling into his eyes as he looked calmly into Dean's eyes.

  
"You knew? How did you - how did you know? I covered my tracks... Stop laughing!" Dean burst out.

  
"How did I know? Man, a blind guy could have seen that you were in love. You think I didn't see those contented little smiles of yours when you thought I wasn't looking? That I wouldn't notice that you'd stopped drinking at bars and flirting with girls? That you hummed while you read and that you walk like a real human now, not like a lost man? Dean, it was so obvious. When Cas showed up to help us with that vamp case, you could have cut the tension with a knife. What did you think I was, an idiot? I just can't believe you didn't tell me."

  
Dean shook his head and laughed quietly. "Damn. And here I thought I was being coy. Look, Sammy, I know I should have told you. I must've thought about telling you a thousand times, but I just, I just... I couldn't risk losing him."

  
Sam rolled his eyes and laughed incredulously. "What, you thought I would want you to break up with him? Never see him again? Dean, from the first time you met him you've been in love. Anyone could have seen it. I knew it was just a matter of time before this..." He waved a hand dismissively, "happened."

  
Dean's shoulders sank visibly with relief. "Man, I don't think you know how happy that makes me. If you hadn't, you know, approved, I guess I would have had to leave one of you, and I just couldn't live without either of ya."

  
Sam just grinned and slung his arm around Dean's shoulder. "C'mon, Cas is probably - oh my god, are you not wearing shoes? Dean, are you an idiot? Let's go." They hurried back to the room, Dean shivering so hard that he could barely walk, and practically fell through the door. They found Cas perched nervously on the corner of Dean's bed, wringing his hands. When they entered, the angel's eyes flicked between Sam and Dean's faces, searching for a clue as to what had happened outside.

  
"D-don't wo-worry, C-cas, it's ok," Dean stuttered through blue lips as Sam hauled him further into the room. Cas nodded at the brothers, then stepped smoothly up to them and pressed his middle and index fingers against Dean's forehead. Instantly the color returned to the hunter's face, and he pulled himself to his feet.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said, then pulled the angel in for a kiss. Cas smiled into Dean's lips.

  
"Woah woah woah! Just because I know about you two doesn't mean I want to see that!" Sam laughed, covering his eyes.

  
"Sorry, Sam. We'll try to keep it to a minimum, for you, you prude," Dean chuckled.

  
"Yes, of course. Thank you, Sam, for, you know..." Cas trailed off.

  
"Don't mention it," Sam said as he sank into a chair around the table. Cas nodded at him.

  
"Unfortunately, there is a matter that requires my immediate attention, and I must return to Heaven," Cas sighed dejectedly towards Dean. "So...goodbye." The angel stepped in and gave Dean one last kiss before disappearing.

  
"Sam, I -" Dean started.

  
"Woah, dude. No chick flick moments." Sam said with a grin. Then, as an afterthought, "Jerk."

  
"Bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was my first fic and I hope it turned out ok! I would really really appreciate any comments to help me improve ;)


End file.
